Let It Roll: Songs by George Harrison
enlace *''Uncut'' enlace |anterior = The Dark Horse Years 1976-1992 |actual = Let It Roll: Songs by George Harrison |posterior = |añoA = 2004 |añoAc = 2009 |añoP = }} Let It Roll: Songs by George Harrison es el tercer álbum recopilatorio de la carrera del músico británico George Harrison, publicado el 16 de junio de 2009, y el primero en abarcar por completo su trayectoria musical como artista en solitario. El anuncio oficial fue hecho público el 14 de abril de 2009, coincidiendo con la entrega de una estrella en el Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood a la que acudieron los músicos Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, Jeff Lynne y Tom Petty, y el actor Tom Hanks. Let It Roll: Songs by George Harrison incluye canciones originariamente publicadas por EMI y por el sello discográfico de Harrison, Dark Horse Records. Todos los temas han sido remasterizados digitalmente, y la colección incluye un libreto con fotografías previamente inéditas. Asimismo, el álbum incluye todas las canciones de Harrison que alcanzaron el primer puesto en la lista Billboard Hot 100, como "My Sweet Lord", "Isn't It A Pity", "Give Me Love (Give Me Peace On Earth)" y "Got My Mind Set On You". Además, incluye tres canciones de su época con The Beatles, "Something", "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" y "Here Comes The Sun", interpretadas en directo en el concierto benéfico The Concert for Bangla Desh en 1971 en el Madison Square Garden. Siguiendo a la publicación de varias listas de canciones en páginas como Amazon.com y Tower Records, EMI emitió un comunicado el 29 de abril afirmando que la configuración final del disco aún no había sido concretada. El 5 de mayo, EMI publicó finalmente la misma lista de canciones que en un primer momento habían difundido semanas antes Amazon.com y Tower Records. El álbum debutó en el puesto 4 en el Reino Unido, convirtiéndose en la posición más alta para un disco de Harrison desde Living in the Material World. En Estados Unidos, el álbum debutó en el puesto 24 de la lista Billboard 200, y a día de 6 de agosto, ha vendido más de 51.000 copias. Lista de canciones Todas las canciones compuestas por George Harrison excepto donde se anota. # "Got My Mind Set on You" (Rudy Clark) - 3:52 # "Give Me Love (Give Me Peace on Earth)" - 3:35 # "The Ballad of Sir Frankie Crisp (Let It Roll)" - 3:48 # "My Sweet Lord" - 4:40 # "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" - 4:46 # "All Things Must Pass" - 3:46 # "Any Road" - 3:52 # "This Is Love" - 3:47 # "All Those Years Ago" - 3:46 # "Marwa Blues" - 3:41 # "What Is Life" - 4:25 # "Rising Sun" - 5:27 # "When We Was Fab" (George Harrison/Jeff Lynne) - 3:51 # "Something" - 3:10 # "Blow Away" - 3:59 # "Cheer Down" (George Harrison/Tom Petty) - 4:06 # "Here Comes the Sun" - 2:54 # "I Don't Want To Do It" (Bob Dylan) - 2:54 # "Isn't It a Pity" - 7:07 Listas de éxitos Referencias Enlaces externos *Página oficial de George Harrison Categoría:Álbumes de George Harrison